Conventionally known is connecting, to a network such as Ethernet, a source apparatus which outputs a video signal and a destination apparatus which receives a video signal and records or displays the signal in a studio or the like, and controlling the connection between the source apparatus and the destination apparatus by a personal computer, a tablet or the like connected to the network. For example, the source apparatus is a camera, a video reproduction apparatus or the like, and the destination apparatus is a monitor, a video recording apparatus or the like.
There has been proposed enabling such connection control with ease on a user interface screen for the operation of a connection between arbitrary source apparatus and destination apparatus from a predetermined number of source apparatuses and destination apparatuses. For example, Patent Document 1 discloses that, on a user interface screen, with a plurality of source apparatuses (input resources) disposed in one direction of a matrix and a plurality of destination apparatuses (output resources) disposed in the other direction, user's designation of an intersection (cross point) enables a desired connection.